Cuando te ví
by SkyAnngel
Summary: -Ah! Sii! – dijo Alice – ella es nuestra mejor amiga, Edward ella es Bella, Bella él es Edward Cullen, un amigo. -Bella? – pregunte. -En realidad es Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella. – dijo sonrojada. Su voz era hermosa al igual que ella. -Vaya, el nombre le hace justicia, eres realmente hermosa.
1. Chapter 1

Aun recuerdo el día en te conocí, el primer momento en que te vi. Creí que eras el ángel más maravilloso y hermoso de la faz de la tierra. Estábamos el playa la Push, yo me encontraba con mis amistades riéndonos de las estupideces que decía Jacob, y te vi, estabas a la orilla de la playa mirando en dirección al mar, mientras que tu grupo de amigas decían cosas que tu ni siquiera escuchaste.

-Hey! Edward, que miras tanto? – me pregunto Jasper, uno de mis mejores amigos.

-eeh?.. oh! Nada, nada…que decían?– pregunte ante las miradas curiosas de los chicos.

-Emmett estaba diciendo que este fin de semana harán una fiesta, es eso verdad? – pregunto Jacob.

Emmett era mi hermano mayor, solo por un año.

-Si es verdad, haremos una fiesta en mi casa. Están todos invitados – les dije.

-Siiiiii… FIESTA EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN! – grito Jacob junto a James, otro amigo del grupo.

Todos se nos quedaron viendo, mientras nosotros estábamos riendo.

-Y ESTAN TODOS INVITADOS! – grito esta vez el idiota de mi hermano.

-Woooooow! – gritaron todos los que se encontraban hay.

Mientras todos celebraban lo de la fiesta, mi viste viajo a ese hermoso ángel de cabello color caoba que milagrosamente se encontraba mirando en mi dirección con una sonrisa al igual que sus amigas, dos de las cuales eran amigas mías también; Rose y Alice. Las chicas me saludaron con un gesto de mano y con una sonrisa a lo cual yo les devolví el saludo de la misma manera. Mi ángel miraba a las chicas y a mi, su expresión decayó un poco. Algo les pregunto ya que Alice y Rose me miraron, se miraron, sonrieron y agarrando la mano de mi ángel la comenzaron a arrastrar en mi dirección. Me di vuelta para que no se dieran cuenta de que las estuve viendo todo en todo momento.

-Eddie! Hola – esa pequeña enana.

-Alice, sabes que odio ese estúpido sobrenombre.

-Lose, por eso te lo digo. – rio.

-Como quieras. Hola Rose, como estas? – pregunta saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien Ed y tu?.

-Bien… un poco aburrido – conteste y me fije en la chica que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, pero se podía ver como tenia las mejillas sonrojadas. – y ella es? – pregunte muy interesado.

-Ah! Sii! – dijo Alice – ella es nuestra mejor amiga, Edward ella es Bella, Bella él es Edward Cullen, un amigo.

-Bella? – pregunte.

-En realidad es Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella. – dijo sonrojada. Su voz era hermosa al igual que ella.

-Vaya, el nombre le hace justicia, eres realmente hermosa – dije eso en voz alta?

-Gracias – solté su mano, la cual había tomado al presentarme. Se formo un silencio un poco incomodo, en donde las chicas se miraban y nos miraban.

-Espero verlas en la fiesta – les dije.

-Claro que si, ahí estaremos de las primeras! – dijo Alice. Un carraspeo me hizo voltear. Detrás mio se encontraban Jasper y Emmett. Estos dos estaban babosos por Alice y Rose.

-Que pasa? – les pregunte.

-eem..ya nos vamos, mamá llamo y dijo que papá quiere hablar con nosotros y me dijo que invitara a Jasper a quedarse a la casa a lo que este flacucho acepto, asi que… - dijo Emmett.

-Ah..ok – los 4 se miraban entre si – chicos , les presento a unas amigas, Alice, Rose y Bella, chicas estos brutos son Jasper y Emmett, este ultimo es mi hermano.

-Mucho gusto, señoritas – dijo Jasper y se quedo embobado con Alice.

-Encantado de conocerlas – Emmett? En serio? Nunca lo vi tan caballeroso.

-El gusto es de nosotras. – respondió Bella, ya que mis queridísimas amigas aun estaban mirando a los brutos de mis amigos.

-Bueno ya nos vamos, las veo en la fiesta – les dije a las chicas – espero verte Bella – bese su mejilla y ella se sonrojo.

-Ahí estaré Edward, adiós – se despidió y se llevo a las chicas de la mano.

-Me encanta – Emmett.

-Es hermosa – Jasper.

-Es preciosa – yo. Los chicos se voltearon a verme con cara de picardía.

-Te gusto Bella – Jasper siempre tan perceptivo.

-Es hermosa – le respondí.

Desde ese momento nunca mas de pensar en ti. Siempre aparecías en mis sueños. Tu cabello, tus ojos tan profundos y de un hermoso color chocolate, tu figura, simplemente hermosa.

Espere con tantas ansias el día de la fiesta. Ese día te iba a decir que me gustabas y lo hice. Y tu respuesta fue la mejor de todas.

Estaba todo listo para la fiesta, los invitados iban llegando y se ponían a bailar en la pista improvisada. Yo me había dirigido a donde estaban las bebidas cuando las vi entrar. Tu venias al medio de Alice y Rose, te veías realmente hermosa, estabas con un vestido azul pegado al cuerpo, muy linda, tu cabello caía en ondas, el vestido te llegaba arriba de la rodilla, tus piernas blancas y largas. Te veías espectacular. Jasper y Emmett se me acercaron y nosotros nos acercamos a ustedes. Las 3 se veían bellísimas pero tu, te veías hermosísima. Como un ángel.

-Hola chicas – saludo Emmett.

-Buenas noches señoritas – le siguió Jasper.

-Encantado de tenerlas aquí – proseguí yo.

-Desde cuando tan atentos? – pregunto Rose.

-Solo nos preocupamos de que estén cómodas y a gusto – respondió Emmett.

La música comenzó a sonar muy alto.

-Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo, hermosa señorito? – pregunto Jasper a Alice.

-Me encantaría, hermoso caballero – contesto y se fueron agarrados del brazo.

-Te gustaría ir a beber algo? – pregunto Emmett a Rose.

-Me encantaría – le respondió con una sonrisa y se fueron.

-Te ves más hermosa de lo que eres – le dije a Bella.

-Gracias, también te ves muy guapo – contesto con las mejillas sonrojadas. Tierno.

-Quieres bailar? – pregunte.

-eeh…creo que no – en cuanto me dijo eso, me sentí realmente mal.

-Oh! Esta bien. Haya hay bebidas por si quieres. Si necesitas algo me buscas – dije realmente mal. Comencé a voltearme para irme, cuando sentí que agarraba mi mano y una corriente eléctrica pasó por todo mi brazo.

-No me mal entiendas, me encantaría bailar contigo, es solo que no soy muy buena bailando – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Es según quien te guie, Bella… bailarías conmigo? – pregunte de nuevo.

-Me encantaría – dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

Estuvimos bailando un buen rato música movida, hasta que colocaron una canción mas lenta. No tenia idea quien había puesto esa música pero se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Coloque mis manos en su cintura y ella sus manos por alrededor de mi cuello y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y aspire su exquisito aroma, suspire. Escuche una pequeña risa proveniente de ella.

-No hagas eso – dijo mirándome y sonriendo.

-Hacer que? – pregunte haciéndome el tonto.

-Respirar en mi cuello, me hace cosquillas – dijo sonrojada. Esta mujer no podía ser mas tierna.

-Esta bien, no lo hare – la abrase y volvimos a la misma posición anterior. – Bella?

-mmm..?

-Tengo algo que decirte – dije nervioso. Levanto la cabeza y me miro. Sus ojitos brillaban tanto que me prometí a mi mismo que sus ojos siempre iban a estar así.

-Dime…-

-Me gustas Bella, mucho. Sé que pensaras que soy un idiota o psicópata, pero de verdad me gustas, nunca en mi vida alguien me había hechizado como tu lo hiciste ese día en la playa. Me encantas Bella. – al terminar de decir esto sus ojos brillaban mas que antes. Todo el momento que hable, lo hice mirándola a los ojos. Ella no decía nada, solo me miraba – Puedes decir algo por favor. – le dije.

-eeh…no sé que decirte. Bueno en realidad si, aunque no se me da mucho el hablar, me gusta mas actuar – dijo sonrojada. Al decirlo me miro y se acercó, cerré los ojos, aspirando su aroma y lo sentí.


	2. Chapter 2

Sus labios chocaron con los míos y comenzaron una danza que nunca iba a parar. Eran tan dulces, sabrosos, esta mujer era mi perdición. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizados, con mi lengua rose su labio pidiendo permiso y ella me lo concedió, nuestras lenguas empezaron una batalla que no tenia fin, su lengua era muy sabrosa. Cuando a nuestros pulmones comenzó a faltarle el aire separamos nuestros labios pero no despegue mi cuerpo del de ella. Junte mi frente con la de Bella y pregunte.

-Que quiere decir eso? – sonreí.

-Que también me gustas - y volvimos a juntar nuestros labios.

Después de eso comenzamos a salir todos los días, a veces con los chicos y otras veces los dos solos. Alice y Jasper se hicieron novios esa misma noche al igual que Rosalie y Emmett.

Después de estar un mes saliendo me había decidido a pedirte que fueras mi novia y ese mismo día tu decidiste contarme la verdad. Ese día te había llevado a todos los lados posibles, tu estabas maravillada, ya que te había llevado a una biblioteca, en la cual andabas de aquí para allá con diferentes libros en la mano, mientras que yo estaba encantado mirándote con adoracion.

-Que es lo que me miras? Tengo algo en la cara?

-Quiero mostrarte algo – le dije ignorando su pregunta.

-….okey… - dijiste curiosa.

-Vamos.

Te lleve al claro, mi lugar secreto. Quería que conocieras ese lugar un día, este día, para que fuese inolvidable. Quedaste simplemente maravillada con el claro. Te lleve al centro de este y me dispuse a hablar.

-Bella, este tiempo que hemos estado saliendo, ha sido el mejor de mi vida. No quiero que esto acabe jamás. Te quiero siempre conmigo. Para siempre. Te quiero Bella…¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia? – listo! Lo había hecho, estaba todo dicho, pero nunca, jamás creí lo que tu me ibas a decir.

-Edward… - estabas llorando, de tus ojos caian lagrimas las cuales comencé a quitar con suaves besos.

-No llores pequeña… no debes llorar – intente calmarla.

-Es que no entiendes… esto esta mal, yo no debería de sentirme así… y tu tampoco! – termino alzando un poco la voz.

-Cálmate pequeña, de que forma no deberías sentirte? – pregunte muy confundido. Intente abrazarla pero ella me alejo, eso dolo. – Que ocurre Bella?

-No Edward… - no? No que? Antes de poder preguntar contesto – No puedo ser tu novia, Edward. – termino sollozando y mirando hacia sus pies.

-Que?... – pregunte muy apagado, yo mismo me sorprendí de como sonó mi voz.

-Lo lamento, de verdad Edward – la verdad no entendía mucho lo que pasaba – Edward, yo no vivo aquí… en Forks, solo estoy de vacaciones con Charlie. Me voy el viernes Edward, yo vivo en chicago. – cuando termino de hablar yo no podía creer lo que decía. Por qué me decía esto ahora?.

-Por qué me lo dices ahora, justo ahora, por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – pregunte desconcertado.

-Porque nunca crei que sentiría esto por ti…nunca creí que tu ibas a sentir algo por mi.. – sollozo.

-Pero… podemos intentarlo Bella, no me hagas esto… - la mire a los ojos, pude ver en ellos que aun faltaba algo por decir.

-Eso no es todo Edward… - dijo bajando la mirada – Tengo novio.

Tengo novio.

Tengo novio.

Tengo novio.

Esas dos palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-Que?...tienes…novio…tu…

-Lo lamento. Te juro que no siento nada por él. Estoy con él porque a mis padres les gusta, es estúpido, lo se. Por favor creeme. Yo te quiero a ti, Te quiero Edward, pero tenia que decirte esto – yo aun estaba en shook. – Edward?

-Por qué me lo dices ahora, por qué no antes.

-Porque nunca crei que fueras a pedirme que fuera tu novia, no sabes cuanto me gustaría ser tu novia… tenia que decirte esto Edward, en ningún momento se me paso por la cabeza que me pedirías eso.

-Ya me dijiste que no. – hable. Solo quería irme de ahí, no podía mas.

-En cuanto supieras la verdad me ibas a odiar! – exclamo desesperada.

-Bella – me acerque a ella, podía sentir su respiración junto a la mía – Te amo.

Abrió los ojos con brillito extraño, me miro con sorpresa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, otra vez.

Luego de ese día, todo paso muy rápido, llego el maldito día en el cual te ibas. No se como pude contenerme en dejarte ir. Después de que te digiera te amo en el prado tu me dijiste que también me amabas y que querías estar conmigo, pero que primero tendrías que volver para arreglar todo con tu madre, aclararle que no querías estar con ese idiota con el cual te querían ver.

Ese día en el aeropuerto estábamos todos, los 6. Las chicas lloraban desconsoladas y tu intentabas calmarlas diciendoles que todo estaría bien y que ibas a volver, que no te ibas para siempre. Ojala hubiese sido verdad. Te despediste de todos uno por uno, hasta que te toco despedirte de mi.

-Hola… - dijiste.

-Hola… - te respondi.

-Volvere – prometiste – lo juro.

-No te imaginas cuanto te voy a extrañar Isabella – dije abrazándola fuertemente – Cuida de mi corazón, se va contigo, y no quiero que lo mandes de vuelta hasta que tu vuelvas y lo traigas sano y salvo.

-Lo cuidare con mi vida Edward – lloraste. Me miraste y suspiraste. Te bese, mostrándote todo lo que mi corazón sentía por ti. Diciéndote con cada roce cuanto te amaba,

-Te voy a esperar Bella… mi Bella – te volvi a besar. – Te Amo.

-Te amo Edward… mi Edward – y me volviste a besar.

Luego de eso no supimos más de ti, ninguna carta ni nada. Tu padre tampoco nos dijo mucho, solo nos dijo que habías llegado bien y nada más. De eso ya han pasado 3 años, 3 años en los cuales mi vida ha sido un infierno. Extrañándote cada día más. Y mi amor crecía cada día más. Aunque iba perdiendo la esperanza de que volvieras, los chicos y sobre todo Alice me decían que no perdiera las esperanzas que tu ibas a volver, que confiara en ti.

-Eddiiiiieeeeee! – oh por la mier…. Que no saben decir mi nombre bien.

-Aagg! Que no me pueden llamar por mi nombre… - dije molesto

-Uy! Que gruñon Eddie, solo venia a decirte que con los chicos vamos a salir y queriamos ver si quieres venir con nosotros.. – Alice como siempre intentando que salga de mi casa.

-No pixie, me quedare en casa… a todo esto como entraste? – la verdad no recuerdo haberle pasado nunca una llave de mi casa.

-Mi Jazzi me dio la llave para que viniera a verte – maldito Jasper.

-Aaah… bueno de todas formas gracias pixie, pero no ire.

-Que amargado que… - no termino su oración ya que el sonido de su teléfono la interrumpio.

-Diga? – contesto – si con ella…Oh dios mio! No lo puedo creer…donde estas?...de verdad?... eso es estupendo, Espera a que se lo diga a Eddie! Se va a poner contenti…..que?, por que no?...aaah, ya veo, esta bien! Va a ser genial. Te hablo luego si?...okey, adiós. – termino su larga conversación por teléfono.

-Quien era? – le pregunte

-Que metiche que eres… - dijo muy alegre – nos vemos esta noche Ed, no me puedes fallar.

-Pero Al…

-Sin peros, esta noche va a ser la mejor de tu vida – dijo dando saltitos.

-Esta bien Alice – dije derrotado, no tenia ganas de discutir.

Bueno veremos que pasa esta noche, que según Alice, será la mejor noche de mi vida.


	3. Chapter 3

No se como pude caer tan fácil, sabia que seria mala idea venir sobre todo a un lugar como este. Era algo así como _PubDiscoteque_. Estábamos en la parte Vip, no tengo la menor idea de como Alice logro que estuviéramos aquí, aunque Alice es Alice, siempre consigue lo que quiere. Habíamos venido todos; Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice y yo. Mi queridísima amiga, no dejaba de ver la puerta de la entrada, como esperando que alguien entrara en cualquier momento, mi amigo intentaba calmarla, pero no había caso, mientras que Rose y mi hermano me miraban con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-Que tanto me ven, eh? – pregunte irritado.

-Uy hermanito, que gruñon – dijo Emmett, pegando una carcajada – tanto tiempo solo te tiene mal – rio.

-Ja ja ja… que gracioso Emmett – dije sarcástico.

-Hay! Edward, solo te mirábamos, tan solo… por que no dejas que Alice y yo te hagamos una cita? – dijo Rose.

-Gracias por su interés pero estoy bien como estoy. – los mire.

-Pero Eddie – dijo Alice, la cual había dejado de mirar hacia la entrada y se veía muy contenta – tal vez ya es hora de olvidar a Bella – eso dolio – he intentar estar con alguien mas, eres guapo, caballeroso, simpático cuando quieres, lo tienes TODO! – dijo alzando los brazos al momento que decía eso.

-Pero no la tengo a ella – dije cabizbajo. Alice miro un punto detrás de mi y sonrio, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, los chicos miraron hacia el mismo lugar y sonrieron de igual manera – Que ven? – pregunte dándome vuelta ya que estaba sentado de espalda hacia donde miraban, pero no había nada, solo la escalera para poder bajar a la pista de baile.

-Nada. Rose me acompañas al tocador? – dijo Alice.

-Jaja, esta bien amiga, vamos – Rose la acompaño, bajaron y se perdieron de vista.

-Chicos, me voy a ir, estoy cansado, además solo estorbo aquí, asi que le dices a Alice que no me mate y que me disculpe – comencé a levantarme para irme antes de que los chicos pudieran responderme una voz a mi espalda me detuvo.

-Edward? – esa voz me era conocida, pero no sabia de donde. Mire a los chicos antes de voltearme y sus expresiones era de pura sorpresa y en sus labios se formaba una pequeña "o". Termine de voltear y me sorprendí por la persona que estaba detrás mio.

-Tanya? – pregunte realmente asombrado – Tanya? – inquirí nuevamente, ella sonrió solo como ella sabia hacerlo, Salí de mi trance y la abrase. La había extrañado mucho, años que no nos veíamos, le di vueltas en el aire y ella rio.

-No pensé que me extrañaras tanto – dijo riendo

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe, me has hecho mucha falta – dije mientras la soltaba.

-Yo también, te extrañe mucho, intente comunicarme contigo pero me era imposible – miro detrás mio – y ustedes que? No piensan venir a saludarme? – los chicos salieron de su trance y sonrieron, Emmett la abrazo y dio vueltas y Jasper la abrazo por un largo tiempo.

-Pero si estas muy guapa – dijo Emmett. Ella sonrio – y estas mas baja de lo que recordaba – ella entrecerró los ojos y le pego en el brazo. Con Jasper solo pudimos reir.

-Sientate – le dijo Jasper y volvimos a nuestros puestos anteriores – Que haces por acá y tan sola? – pregunto.

-Pues la verdad, no vengo sola, vengo con el chico de por allá, dijo apuntando hacia el fondo, el chico mraba. Tanya le sonrio y él le devolvió la sonrisa – es mi novio – sonrio mirándolo.

-Wow! Tanya Denali ¿enamorada? – dijo Emmett burlándose.

-Callate idiota – dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Ou se sonrojo – la molesto Jasper – Ella les mostro a ambos su dedo de el medio y ellos solo rieron.

-Cual es su nombre? – pregunte

-Se llama Riley… pero que hay de ustedes, tienen novias, están solteros…? – cuando Tanya pronuncio la palabra "novia" con los chicos nos mramos y miramos el reloj, habían pasado mas de 35 minutos desde que las chicas se habían ido a retocare el maquillaje.

-Dios las chicas – dijo Jasper haciendo eco de nuestros pensamientos. Tanya los miro confundida mientras ellos sacaban su teléfono móvil para marcarles, pero algo en el aparato os detuvo. Los dos se pusieron pálidos y me miraron.

-Las chicas se fueron – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Abrí los al tiempo que los chicos se levantaban de su puesto.

-Okey cálmense – les dije cuando vi que llamaban y no les contestaban – iremos por ellas. – Mire a Tanya – Tanya, lamento esto – le dije.

-No te preocupes, igual debo volver con mi amor, así que… - dijo mientras me abrazaba – me encanto haberte visto de nuevo.

-A mi igual – dije mientras besaba su mejilla. Se despidió de los chicos y me entrego una tarjeta – Para que nos juntemos – dijo ella sonriendo y se fue caminando donde estaba su novio.

-Vamos. – les dije a los chicos. Bajaron volando las escaleras, les tuve que seguir el paso. Nos montamos en mi carro y una vez que ya habíamos salido del Pub les pregunte – Bueno, ahora díganme bien, que paso?

-Rose me envió un texto que decía "_Me fui a casa. No me llames. Que lo pasen bien con su amiguita" – _los mire por un segundo con los ojos muy abiertos_._

-Ella vio cuando estábamos con Tanya? – pregunte.

-Si – respondió Jasper desde el asiento de atrás – Alice también me envió un texto, este decía "_Me fui a casa. Que se diviertan. Jamás creí que fueras así. No me busques. TE ODIO!" – _en cuanto termino de decir lo que Alicele envió apreté aun mas el acelerador.

Pasaron cerca de 7 minutos y nos encontrábamos fuera de donde vivían las chicas. Los chicos salieron disparados para ir a su departamento. Corrí tras ellos después de dejar mi auto bien cerrado. Cuando iba legando al piso, ya que tuve que subir por las escaleras debido a que el ascensor estaba dañado, se escuchaban los golpes en la puerta.

-Rose, sé que estas ahí – dijo Emmett – por favor abre.

-Chicas, si abren la puerta les diremos quien es ella. Abran por favor – dijo Jasper mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Estuvieron así como por 15 minutos, incluso yo intente hacerlas entrar en razón pero ellas no abrían la puerta y paso algo que hace muchos años no sucedía.

-Por Dios ALICE! –grito Jasper. Grito – ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ SI NO QUIERES QUE LA TIRE ABAJO! –Jasper había perdido la paciencia.

Con Emmett lo miramos muy asombrados. Él nunca había gritado y menos a una chica y menos aun a través de una puerta.

-No me vuelvas a Gritar en tu Perra Vida! – grito de vuelta Alice. Jasper sonrió, por fin había hablado.

-Chicas – dije yo – Tanya, la chica que estaba con nosotros era solo una amiga que no veíamos hace mucho tiempo. Era y es una amiga de nosotros, la mejor. Tiene novio… se llama Riley…vamos chicas abran la puerta – dije intentando convencerlas.

-Todo se fue a la mierda por ti y tu estúpida amiga! – me grito Alice.

-De que hablas Alice? – pregunte.

-Tus estúpidos amigos saben muy bien de que habla Alice – grito esta vez Rose.

-Y bien? – les pregunte a los chicos. Ellos se miraron y me miraron.

-Bueno… - comenzó Jasper – lo que pasa es que…

-POBRE DE TI QUE DIGAS UNA SOLA PALABRA, POR QUE TE JURO QUE TE CASTRO. LO JURO! – grito Alice a través de la puerta – AUNQUE ESO SIGNIFIQUE QUE NO PUEDATENER HIJOS DESPUES! – Jasper sonrio.

-Estas diciendo que vamos a estar juntos y que quieres tener hijos conmigo? – pregunto con una sonrisa

-…NOOOO! – grito en respuesta.

-Osita…me abres la puerta por favor – dijo Emmett intentando convencer a Rosalie.

-No me llames asi! – grito.

-Rose…- intente decirle

-Tu no hables! – dijo – porque eres el mas perjudicado en esta situación!

-Okey… - dijo Jasper suspirando y derrotado – No me ire hasta que me abras Alice… - termino de decir mientras se sentaba en el suelo y apoyaba su espalda en la pared con las rodillas flectadas.

-Tampoco me ire Rose – dijo Emmett sentándose de la misma manera que Jasper.

No me quedo de otra que sentarme junto a ellos. Esta seria una noche larga.


	4. Chapter 4 Fin

Mmm… donde estoy? Me duele mucho mi espalda. Abrí mis ojos… que mierda..? no tenia idea de donde estaba, mire a mi alrededor y pude ver en frente mio a los chicos una a cada lado de una puerta y como si de una película se tratara recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior; el pub, Tanya, los mensajes, la discusión, hasta el momento en que nos quedamos dormidos. Estaba claro por lo que no deberían ser mas de las 7:30 am.

Me levante del suelo y en el momento que lo hice algo cayo de mis piernas, era una manta, la levante y su olor me embriago. Olfatee la manta y tenia el mismo olor de _ella_. Es una estupidez, es imposible ella no esta aquí, Edward, me dije a mi mismo. Me acerque a los chicos para despertarlos mientras sostenía la manta junto a mi, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, una voz me detuvo.

-Como se te ocurra despertarlos, te matamos. – susurro. Frente a mi estaba Alice con su pijama color rosa. Sus ojitos estaban rojos pero no hinchados y su pequeña nariz también.

-Enana… - dije pero me corto.

-No Edward. Ya no quiero hablar más. – dijo en voz baja.

-Esta bien – dije de la misma manera. Justo en ese momento llego Rose con dos baldes de agua, llenos hasta el borde y con hielos, los cuales puso en cada cubeta.

-Si no quieres salir mojado, mejor apártate. – dijo Rose. Yo solo obedecí a lo que dijo y me puse bien lejos de ellos. Cuando las chicas iban a voltear los baldes, las detuve.

-Espere, esperen. – dije bajito.

-Ahora que, Edward! – siseo entre los dientes.

-Tengo que grabar esto – dije sonriendo. Ellas sonrieron con malicia y asintieron. Saque mi teléfono y me dispuse a grabar todo lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-1…- Alice

-2…- Rose

-3! – gritaron las dos y vertieron toda el agua congelada encima de los chicos, estos dos comenzaron a gritar y yo no podía parar de reír.

-SANTA MADRE QUE ME HA DADO LA VIDA! – Grito Emmett, yo no podía parar de reí.

-AAAAAHH!, ESTA HELADA..CONGELADA, DUEEELEE! AUXILO, ME AHOGOO! – wow nunca vi a Jasper tan ridículo. Las chicas estaban muriéndose de la risa y yo no estaba mejor. Los dos me miraron con odio mientras se levantaban y se acercaban hasta donde yo estaba.

-Hijo de la gran Pu…- dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba, pero lo corte.

-Si dices Puta", ofendes a tu propia madre – dije retrocediendo.

-Eres un maldito Cullen! – dijo Jasper.

-Él no fue – dijo Alice en mi defensa, los chicos se voltearon y las miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tienen que ser muy estúpidos… Edward solo grabo. Nosotras lo hicimos. – dijo Rose y sonrió con malicia.

-Por qué hicieron eso? – pregunto Jasper mientras se acercaba a las chicas. Emmett le siguió.

-Estábamos enojadas… era obvio que íbamos a hacer algo – respondió Alice mirándolo feo para luego sonreír.

-Siguen enojadas? – pregunto Emmett. Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron, luego miraron a los chicos y respondieron.

-Nop. – los chicos sonrieron y estiraron los brazos para poder abrazarlas, pero ellas pusieron cara de horror y retrocedieron un paso y los chicos las miraron confundidos.

-Que sucede? – pregunto Jasper.

-Están todos mojados, no piensan que los abrasaremos así. – dijo Alice – eso arruinaría mi lindo pijama. – los chicos esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Eso debieron haberlo pensado antes. – dijo Emmett y se abalanzaron hacia ellas encerrándolas en un abrazo mientras ellas reían y gritaban.

-NOOOO! Mi pijama… - dijo Alice.

-Lo siento amor. – decía Jasper mientras se acercaba mas a ella y la besaba.

-Mi cabello, Emmett mi cabello. – reclamo Rose.

-Tranquila bebe… te ves hermosa de todas maneras. – le dijo y Rose sonrió y lo beso.

Luego de que finalizo su pequeño espectáculo, las chicas nos invitaron a pasar al departamento. Le pusieron la ropa a secar a los chicos y nos hicieron un café. Les explicamos quien era Tanya y porque éramos tan cariñosos con ella, ellas entendieron y pidieron disculpas por haber pensado mal.

-Alice… que era eso de lo que hablabas anoche…? – pregunte – cuando dijiste que todo se había ido a la mierda y todo eso.

-Bueno,veras… con los chicos te teníamos una sorpresa. Recuerdas que ayer en el dia cuando te fui a invitar a que vinieras con nosotros al pub recibi una llamada? – asentí –Bueno la persona que me había llamado era… - no pudo seguir porque un pito comenzó a sonar, anunciando que la ropa de los chicos estaba seca. Los chicos se vistieron y volvimos a retomar la conversación.

-Quien era Alice? – pregunte inquieto.

-Era Bella… Edward. – dijo. Yo no lo podía creer, ni siquiera lo sospechaba. Estaba atonito. Bella había llamado, había dado señales de vida.

-Bella?...ella te…llamo? – las palabras no me salían.

-No solo eso Edward. – contesto.

-A que te refieres?.

-Ella volvió.

-Qué… - no sabia que decir. Bella, mi Bella había vuelto.

-Ella fue la que me llamo. Habíamos preparado una sorpresa para ti, solo quería verte. Cuando fuimos al tocador con Rose la noche anterior, fue para ir a ver a Bella, nos estaba esperando pero la sorpresa se la llevo ella cuando volvimos y vio que estabas abrazado a Tanya. Se fue corriendo del lugar, intentamos alcanzarla pero nos fue imposible. Luego de un rato me llamo diciendo que estaba fuera de mi departamento y… - no la deje continuar.

-Ella esta aquí? – pregunte y aferre mas la manta, que aun tenia entre mis manos, doblada.

-Estaba. Salió temprano, a las 7. Cuando ustedes aun dormían. – sentí una puntada en el pecho. – Ella te puso esa manta y te beso la frente – mi corazón latió mas rápido. Dios parecía un adolescente de 15. – Dijo que quería pensar y se fue. – termino de decir Alice.

-Sus cosas están aquí? – pregunte.

-Si… porque? Que se te ocurrió? – respondió y pregunto Alice.

-Eso significa que en algún momento tendrá que volver… chicos necesito su ayuda. – les dije a Em y Jazz. – Alice, Rose… también las necesito. – los 4 asintieron. Okey, manos a la obra.

**BPOV.**

Sabia que él pudo haber rehecho su vida, aunque siempre tuve una pequeña esperanza de que me esperaría. Cuando me fui hace 3 años y llegue a chicago mi madre estaba como loca, según ella tenia que hacerme cargo de mi novio y todas esas cosas. Por primera vez en mi vida le respondí a mi madre, y le hice ver que de quien estaba enamorada era de aquel chico que conocí un día en la playa. No entendió y me castigo… ME CASTIGO!, solo porque le dije que terminaría con mi novio. Comencé a trabajar para poder tener mi propio dinero y no tener que depender más de ella ni de su esposo. Estuve trabajando y estudiando estos 3 años en los cuales pude juntar el dinero suficiente para ya no tener que vivir más con mi mamá. Hice todos los papeles para que me trasladaran de universidad, porque o si no serian dos años perdidos en los cuales gaste mucho dinero.

En cuanto volví me comunique con Alice, que gracias a dios mantenía el mismo número de celular. Preparamos toda una sorpresa para él, pero cuando lo vi tan feliz con esa chica, mi corazón se partió, sé que mi actitud no fue la de una mujer de 20 años pero el verlo causo mucho dolor. Cuando llegaron ellos al departamento de Alice y lo escuche, me di cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado. Escuche toda la conversación, lo escuche todo. Yo tenía la idea de que las chicas le abrirían esa misma noche pero no fue así. Estábamos las tres mal, llorando en silencio para que ellos no nos escucharan. No se cuando me quede dormida, pero a la mañana siguiente tenia ganas de caminar por lo que me asome a la puerta para ver si alguno de ellos se había despertado pero no.

Edward… se veía realmente hermoso. No había cambiado mucho estaba igual, solo que sus rasgos eran mas maduros. Volví dentro y saque una manta y se la coloque en las piernas, luego de eso me fui.

Estuve caminando toda la tarde, mirando a la gente pasar por el lado mio. Parejas, familias, niños jugando, de todo. Me habían dado las 12 por lo que les envié un sms a las chicas diciendo que no llegaría hasta la noche. Me compre algo para comer y tome un taxi en dirección a la playa. En 15 minutos estuve ahí, cancele el recorrido y me baje. El aire estaba fresco, camine por la orilla a pies descalzos. No se cuanto tiempo estuve caminando hasta que encontré un lugar donde se podía ver todo el mar, me senté hay y solté mi cabello dejando que el viento jugara con él.

Comencé a recordar todos los momentos que viví junto a él, desde el primer momento en el que lo vi hasta el momento de la despedida. Lo amo. Seguía metida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba al lado mio.

-Eres nueva en Forks? – pregunto una voz grave. Me di vuelta a mirarlo y me pareció conocido pero no recordaba bien.

-eehh..no ya he estado aquí antes. – respondí. El chico me miro y sonrió.

-No recuerdo haberte visto antes… - dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. – AAH! Si te recuerdo! Eres la chica de Cullen menor. – exclamo. – como era que te llamabas… Ela, Tela, Umbrella… - y se echo a reír.

-Es Bella. – le dije.

-Eso Bella!, como estas? Que haces aquí tan sola? Yo soy Jacob, por si no me recuerdas. – dijo.

-Estoy bien, gracias…necesitaba pensar…gracias por recordarme tu nombre por que no tenia idea de quien eras….sin ofender.

-OH no te preocupes, no me ofende…- y así siguió nuestra conversación, la mayor parte de esta giro entorno a Edward, estuvimos hablando por horas, me hacia reír muchísimo, hasta que me di cuenta que era la hora del crepúsculo, por lo que decidí que ya era hora de irme.

-Jack, me encantaría seguir conversando contigo pero debo volver, o si no las chicas se enojaran conmigo.

-Claro, no te preocupes, cuídate y nos vemos luego eeh?, tienes que venir con Cullen.

-Claro, adiós Jack. – y me fui. Camine un poco hasta que vi un taxi acercándose, y lo pare, este me llevo de vuelta al departamento y pude ver desde afuera que la venta del departamento estaba todo oscuro.

-Maldición. – murmure. Llegue al departamento de las chicas y toque la puerta, pero esta estaba abierta. La abrí lentamente temiendo cualquier cosa. Cuando la abrí por completo abrí los ojos de la impresión, el living estaba repleto de pétalos de rosa por todas partes y desde cada lado de la puerta una fila de velas que alumbraban toda la habitación, formando un camino. En la alfombra donde debería de estar la mesa de centro se encontraba una vela toda solitaria y me llamo la atención, asi que me acerque. Al lado de la vela había un sobre, lo abrí lentamente y leí lo que decía:

"_Hace tres años te conocí, en una playa llena de gente, pero yo solo tenia ojos para TI"_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer que esto era obra de él. Seguí el camino de velas el cual se dirigía hacia una habitación. Al llegar a la puerta había otro sobre pegado en ella, lo saque y lo abrí, este decía:

"_El haber estado junto a ti fue el mejor regalo que me pudieron dar, déjame vivir como hace tres años atrás, en donde solo había amor y no existía el dolor en mi corazón."_

Esta vez no pude contener mis lágrimas y algunas se derramaron por mis mejillas. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y esta estaba vacía, no había ningún mueble como yo recordaba. En el cetro del cuarto había un corazón formado por pétalos de rosas rojas y alrededor de este había pétalos de rosas blancas y azules. Del techo del cuarto colgaban papeles iguales a los anteriores, me acerque a uno y leí lo que decía:

"_Hay muy pocas palabras para decir, lo que sentí cuando te fuiste y me dejaste aquí, sin saber como estar sin ti"_

No podía parar de llorar, seguí leyendo uno por uno.

"_La vida para todos tiene un destino, Mi Destino eres TU"_

"_Lo que siento por ti, es incomparable. Eres la mujer de mi vida, te quiero junto a mi."_

"_Por ti, daría mi vida. Sin ti no quiero vivir."_

"_Eres mi niña, m princesa, eres el amor de todos mis días."_

"_Eres mi reina, eres mi fortaleza."_

"_Te Amé en un pasado, Te Amo en el presente y Te Amaré en un futuro"_

"_Mi vida sin ti, es como una noche sin estrellas. Es tan oscuro que a veces desespera."_

Y así siguieron muchos mensajes más. Mis lagrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas, puras lagrimas de felicidad. Fui recogiendo una por una las cartas que colgaban del techo, hasta que llegue a la ultima.

"_Me enamore de ti._

_Me atrapaste por como eres, porque me gustas así, porque cuando me agarrabas de la mano siempre me emocionaba, porque te sigo esperando, porque siempre estuviste ahí, porque todavía me muero por verte como el primer día, porque todavía espero que me hagas reír, porque tus abrazos me llenan de paz, porque en esas vacaciones estuviste en mis mejores momentos y en los peores no soltarme ningún momento. Por saber quererme, por buscarme mas de una vez, por dejarme ser como quiero y no dejar que pierda nada. Por todas las carcajadas que dibujas en mi cara. Por creer en mi, por darme otra oportunidad y devolverme la alegría, por hacerme entender que todo no es como todos los ven. Por venir a buscarme, por esperarme y seguirme. Por hacer que esto siga valiendo la pena, por reír en los buenos momentos, y aguantar. Por todo lo que eres y haces, gracias por haberte cruzado en mi camino, eres LO MEJOR que me paso en esta vida. TE AMO MI VIDA."_

No podía parar de llorar, mi corazón estaba hinchado de felicidad.

-Te amo Isabella Swan. – esa voz, aterciopelada y dulce era de él, el dueño de mi corazón. Me voltee y lo vi parado en la puerta, se veía hermoso, vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca, su cabello como siempre tan sexy y desordenado.

Corrí hacia él y me lance a sus brazos los cuales me recibieron gustosos, enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y lo bese, como nunca lo había besado, había anhelado esto por 3 años. Fue un beso lleno de amor, fue dulce y cariñoso, demostrando cuanto nos habíamos extrañado uno al otro,

-Te amo Edward Cullen. – le dije. Sonrió y me volvió a besar.

-Para siempre…

-Para siempre…

**_The End *-*_**

* * *

_Lamento haber demorado tanto, el capitulo lo tenia listo hace tiempo pero no me sentia muy bien y no me daban ganas de escribir. ahora que estoy de vacaciones empezare con otra historia. Esto llego a su fin, si quieren que suba epilogo haganme saber o si no la historia llega hasta aca :) _

_Gracias a las que me leyeron. Besos y se les quiere a todas :B_


End file.
